Murder In The Dark
by Hollyleaf1243
Summary: Honeyleaf and Frogleap, newly named mates and forever in love are a part of the living cats left in ThunderClan. A murderer is killing everyone, and some cats are seeking revenge, although they aren't bloodthirsty. But when they discover who the murderer is... they are left speechless, speechless enough to be killed. (Rated T) This is my third MeadowClan challenge! You should join.


**My third challenge for MeadowClan. I've done three now… and all of you shall join mwahahahahha! Jokes, but you really should join! It's the best forum out; I'm literally addicted to it, always asking mum if I can go on her wireless to go on. It's that fun! Start out as a kit, complete 25 posts and be named an apprentice. I'm still and apprentice Ebonypaw, I have to post 500 times… and so far, I've posted about 180? And you need to complete two challenges, but I feel I should make a third challenge cos Stormy is in the TARDIS, our Moderator is just so awesome and comes up with the best challenges. That's enough for me, so enjoy!**

Frogleap didn't know what was going on. Everything was just falling apart, and no one could do anything. Bodies were appearing daily now and ThunderClan was running out of warriors to hunt and to fight. _At least we're getting closer to finding out who the murderer is_ he thought darkly.

He looked around camp sadly; he'd lost some of his closest friends to this bout of killing. It could be a loner, or rouge but Rowanstar believed it to be someone in the Clan.

"Frogleap, Honeyleaf, Bluepaw and Frostpaw, you go out hunting, and be careful though, the murderer could be anywhere," the deputy, Ravenheart warned warily.

Frogleap nodded and walked towards where his mate was finishing off a plump mouse with Breezewing and Firestorm. She bounded over gracefully without a word, she seemed to at ease, but her eyes were filled with worry and nervousness about what lay outside of camp.

"What if we meet the murderer?" she asked hastily, stopping at the entrance to camp. Frostpaw, ThunderClan's youngest apprentice gave her a long, sad look. The white she-cat looked as if she'd cry right there and then!

"I'll defeat him… or her. She shouldn't have killed Quailpaw, he was my brother, and we were meant to get our names together and everything, but the murderer killed him, and I'll never forgive them for that," she growled and Bluepaw licked her friend's shoulder comfortingly.

Frogleap felt a rush of sympathy for the younger cat and Honeyleaf let her tail droop. Quailpaw was Frogleap's apprentice, a quite keen apprentice too. He was very clever and a great fighter, but no cat could match the murderer.

"It'll be fine Frostpaw, we'll find this cat one day and make him or her sorry they were ever kitted," Honeyleaf promised, resting her tail on her apprentice's shoulder. Frostpaw gave her a long look that seemed to say. _Do you promise me Honeyleaf?_ The brown she-cat nodded, and the four cats nervously stepped into the forest.

* * *

"So hunting, we'll see what we can catch," Frogleap tried to brighten the group's spirit but they seemed so keen on being terrified. His mate Honeyleaf gave him a worried look, as if she expected the murderer to leap out and slit her throat.

Suddenly, the bush rustled and all four cats bristled and unsheathed their claws. _Oh no, this could be the end_ he thought, his eyes huge.

A spiky furred ginger tom stepped out and Honeyleaf sighed with relief. "Blazefur, don't scare us like that!" she protested, kicking a pile of dirt at his paws playfully.

"What, scared the murderer will get you?" he sneered mockingly, looking directly at Frogleap. The ginger tom had never liked Blazefur; he was stuck up and always got angry if things didn't go his way. And he liked Honeyleaf, _his_ mate.

"As a matter of fact, yes, and you're not helping us overcome that!" Frostpaw growled annoyingly. "Frostpaw show some manners, this is one of ThunderClan's most respected-" the white she-cat interrupted.

"And alive,"

"Frostpaw, stop starting dramas or you'll be cleaning the elders for ticks!" Honeyleaf scolded. "What elders? Grassleaf was killed a moon ago, and Shrewpelt is scared out of her wits, she doesn't even talk anymore!" Frostpaw protested and her fur bristled.

"Honeyleaf, you're such a beautiful cat, I thought you'd at least teach some of that to Frostpaw," he exclaimed, affection in his gaze. Frogleap unsheathed his claws but Honeyleaf licked his cheek and the ginger tom sheathed his claws. He didn't miss the pained glance from Blazefur.

Blazefur gave Frogleap a murderous look before vanishing into the bushes.

"Ah!" he shrieked in surprise, and he rushed back out, his eyes wild in terror and somewhat, wait- was that satisfaction in his eyes? It faded so fast Frogleap wondered if he imagined it.

* * *

"Shrewpelt is dead!" he exclaimed and Frogleap blinked with shock and rushed after his _nemesis._ Frostpaw looked suspiciously at Blazefur.

"I don't trust you," she growled and Blazefur's eyes narrowed. Honeyleaf opened her mouth to say something but Frostpaw growled a deep growl.

"I know you are the killer, you killed Quailpaw, and you killed Shrewpelt," she growled and Blazefur felt his fur bristle and nervousness shone in his green eyes. Frogleap wanted to admit, the ginger tom looked guilty and he didn't defend himself. Honeyleaf seemed to have noticed.

"Bla-Blazefur, is that true?" she demanded.

"That is foxdung!" he purred silkily, his tail-tip twitching nervously and Frogleap bared his teeth.

"We all know now Blazefur," he meowed evenly. _I like making him feel uncomfortable_… but what surprised them most is what happened next.

* * *

Blazefur leapt at Frostpaw and the white apprentice let out a startled cry. Honeyleaf seemed petrified and Bluepaw let out a wail and tried to help. Frogleap leapt at Blazefur and shoved him off. His eyes were round with shock.

"Blazefur, you killed her!" Bluepaw shrieked. Frogleap gasped and turned around, blood was rolling off a wound in the apprentice's throat and her eyes were blank and lifeless. Honeyleaf let out a wail and she shook her head.

"This can't be real Blazefur, you killed Frostpaw!" she shrieked and Blazefur smirked, blood stained in his teeth. _Frostpaw was right, he's a natural murderer _he thought.

"Well this is the real me Honeyleaf, if you loved me, I might've never fell down this path," Honeyleaf gasped and looked ashamed. Frogleap hissed and stood beside his mate and licked her ear affectionately.

"It's not your fault Honeyleaf, you didn't make him go down this path… he chose it himself," he reassured her and she smiled feebly at him. _I know_ she seemed to say and then she turned back to Blazefur.

"I… hate… you," she growled menacingly, her teeth bared and her ears flattened.

* * *

_Wrong words Honeyleaf_ Frogleap thought because Blazefur leapt at her and he yelled at Bluepaw to return to camp and get reinforcements.

"Honeyleaf!" he cried and posed to leap at Blazefur but then the ginger tom looked at him with menacing green eyes.

"I'll kill her Frogleap, and I'll make your life a living Darkforest," he threatened. "I'll make you wish you were never kitted,"

Honeyleaf had tears in her eyes as his claws dug into her throat and blood began to slide out of her wound. "Please…" he begged.

"You need to feel the pain I felt when I lost her… and it's only fair if you lose her too," he growled and his claws dug into her throat. Frogleap wanted to hurl right there and then, but his mate's eyes were already dulling.

"Frog- I-Lo-You," she spluttered, and her chest heaved, before she lay still. Blazefur got off her and glared at Frogleap leapt viciously at Blazefur, unsheathed claws. But the spiky furred ginger tom nimbly avoided them and took off into the bushes.

Frogleap let him go, and he raced to his mate's body, searching frantically for any sign of life. Bluepaw appeared from the ferns with Breezewing, Firestorm, and Rowanstar.

"Honeyleaf, please wake up…" he pleaded, his eyes wide with shock. _She can't be dead, she just can't be… she promised._

"Oh StarClan," Rowanstar sighed, stepping forward.

* * *

**Frogleap**

_Life was never the same after that… everyone tried to make him feel better, but really, nothing would help. Honeyleaf, his true love, his tail for his mouse, his ears for his rabbits. His everything in the world… was dead. Bluepaw- well Bluefrost now after Frostpaw, is always hanging around him… but she isn't Honeyleaf, and Honeyleaf isn't her. I talk to her in dreams every now and again, I hope she forgives me for taking her out. I miss her so much, she's gone, and she's never coming back._

**Honeyleaf**

_Up here in StarClan, it's nice, and beautiful, but my heart was left behind with Frogleap. I didn't think I'd be able to feel that I had no heart, but I do, and it hurts, everyday. I want to find him, I want him to give my heart back… but he's not going to, he wishes to hold onto me forever, but one day, he has to let me go. Bluefrost isn't going to wait around for him forever… Don't take these opportunities for granted. I miss you…_

**Blazefur**

_StarClan's left me punished, a lifetime full of pain. I killed her… why did I get so angry? Why hadn't I killed Frogleap instead? That way she'd still love me and we'd be happy together, but no, you let your rage get in the way. She is glaring down at me from StarClan as I speak right now, I can feel it, burning into me like a ember in a fire. And he's watching my every move; I can feel his gaze glaring at me coldly like the first snow in Leafbare. I have done this to myself…_

**This might not be the best challenge I've ever done, but I think it's alright. I tried my best to make it good, and I hope it's okay! Thanks Stormy for letting me join MeadowClan, it's so amazing and I'm so addicted!**

_**Everyone read this post, join MeadowClan, the link is in my profile, and I'm Ebonypaw! I hope we can become friends there xD It's fun with all the writing challenges and games! We're going straight to the first page! See you there!**_


End file.
